


Am I Wrong?

by Silveey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pain, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveey/pseuds/Silveey
Summary: Gabriel is trying to find the proper words to explain to Aziraphale on why he must return to Heaven.  As the Archangel, he knows it’s a matter of time before God’s anger is shown from the non apocalypse.  Aziraphale learns something new about his boss that he has never thought of.Mainly a one shot. Enjoy this ship!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Am I Wrong?

He betrayed us. He betrayed our home, our family, even me. I did my job. I followed God’s rules, even when she continued to stay silent, Micheal and I had to lead heaven on with a smile on our faces and have faith we did right.

This is what she wanted right? She had us kill innocents, humans and angels alike. Only after so many years is when she stopped giving orders, I had to go by her usual simple directions which would be to give miracles to those in need and get ready for the Great War. That’s what she said. Metatron even confirmed but Aziraphale still left with that demon. Please, I cannot stand seeing him fall like all the others. I have to convince him to come back, even if he is not inflicted by hell fire. That could be a sign of him falling! I have to help! No matter how mad and hurt I am, I have to make certain he will not fall! Death is much more painless than falling, even if I have to do it myself.

After spying for days outside the shop, I spot the demon leaving in a huff, muttering something and driving off in a rush like a maniac. 

“Take a breath Gabriel. Just a simple talk with him and if he doesn’t comply.” I trailed off, staring at my dagger dolefully. I can’t weep, if I do I won’t be able to stop again. Taking a breath and miracling the weapon away, I walked towards the door of the book store. 

Waltzing into the shop in my cheerful mood, hoping not to frighten the poor principality. “Aziraphale! Afternoon!” I folded my hands in front of me. 

The poor angel dropped his books from the sound of my voice before turning around to face me. 

“Gabriel! What are you doing here? I thought-“ he held the desk nervously. 

“I come in peace Sunshine.” I held my hands up, trying to keep my composure. “I just came to talk.” 

“To talk?” He scanned me down confusingly. 

“Yes, to talk. It’s very important and if you like, it can be anywhere of your choosing.” He was always a bit jumpy. 

“The roof should be fine I suppose.” He muttered, snapping his fingers and transported us to the rooftop of his shop. The roof had a white rose garden. 

“I see you took my advice on the garden.” I gleamed as I took a seat at the small table, adjusting my coat. 

“Yes, you were right about the roses. It seems to go well with the view.” He gave a small smile while taking a seat in front of me. “What is it you wish to speak to me about Gabriel?”

I cleared my throat and folded my hands onto the table. Treat it like any other serious meeting Gabriel. You have this handled. “Sunshine. I’ve known you since the beginning of time, we angels have learned quite a lot and.” I trailed off. How am I supposed to tell him I’m frightened for his soul and wellbeing? How would it break me to see him fall? Killing him I can handle since he’d be with god but... 

“Gabriel?” His voice called.

I didn’t realize I froze and my corporation began to stream tears. It took me a moment to clear my throat and quickly wipe off my face. Oh how humiliating, you’re an archangel Gabriel. You can’t be weak. “Sorry Sunshine.” 

“Gabriel-“ That voice of his. Fuck.

“I suppose I’ll have to do this conversation another time.” I tried to stand up and adjust myself. “Have a good evening sunshine.” I handed him an umbrella as I could feel the rain beginning to pour. I simply took a walk off the roof as my wings carried me off. 

I began to fly so much, I ended up on top of the Big Ben, just standing and staring off at the view as I held my own umbrella from the rain. It poured onto the human city, just like the first rain. I didn’t have the pleasure of watching the first rain on earth fall from this angle. I watched it fall from above, seeing the first droplets fall from my view of heaven, it looked rather beautiful in its own way, but this had its own beauty regardless of the inconvenience it gave. 

“Gabriel.” His voice broke my trance. 

I nearly jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. “Sunshine! Sorry, got lost in my own thoughts.” I smiled at him as I tried to adjust myself while the rain began to slowly stop.

“It’s alright, happens to the best of us.” He gleamed as he swayed his body forward and back nervously.

The atmosphere became nerve racking, perhaps some pleasant topics, “I’m glad the bookshop is going so well for you! Probably making plenty of sales!” I cheered as I patted his shoulder in encouragement. “Gotta blend in.” 

He gave a sad expression from my statement. “Yes, well you were the one that approved it. Even if you did find it odd.” He muttered while toying with his golden ring on his pinky.

“Well you said it held great value to you and the humans, how could I say no?” 

Aziraphale took a shaky breath as he came closer. “Gabriel, what was it that you wished to talk to me about?” 

I couldn’t speak while looking at those lovely blue eyes. I turned away and tried to take a breath. “Aziraphale. You denied orders from heaven correct?” 

He was silent at first, caught off guard by my sudden serious tone. “Yes, but it was for the greater go-“

“Do you recall who is the one that gave heaven those orders for us to follow?” Just get it over with Gabriel.

The principality was quiet and looked down to the town below us. 

“Again Aziraphale. Who gave us those orders?”

“The lord.” He muttered quietly. 

I nodded. “Fly with my Aziraphale.” I held out my hand to him as I walked off the tower, still on the same level as the building as my wings appeared.

He stared at my own wings since this was probably the first time he had personally seen them, but took my hand with ease. His own wings came out as I took the lead, flying above the clouds to see the night sky above the pollution and noise of mankind. 

It was nice, I haven’t done anything like this since before the fall. 

My soul ached from that memory of that day. Aziraphale was fortunate enough to not have to be on the battlefield and watch them fall into the pits of fire and sulfur. His job was to protect and help heal the wounded. 

“Gabriel, I know we’re not that close-“

“I thought we were.” I muttered, quickly wiping off the tears from my own face. As we flew high enough to see every star. “This is what I wished to show you.” 

He gasped at the sight of the twinkling night sky. Seeing all the hidden colors and patterns. “It is breathtaking.” 

I turned and held his shoulder. Time to get this over with. “I don’t want you to fall.” 

He was stunned from my statement. “What?”

“Aziraphale, you know how God is. Ask too many questions, you fall. Say no, you fall-“

“But that was before.” 

“Before she got tired of speaking with humans and stayed silent for so long. She may not be saying anything now but we can’t risk her being upset by not going along with her plan.” I let go of his shoulder sadly. “I would rather you die and stay in her love for eternity then to fall and suffer forever.”

He let out a sad smile as his hand trailed up my upper arm, freezing me to be still and not to disturb that touch. “Gabriel. I have faith that this is what she would’ve wanted.”

My heart ached so much, what were these feelings? I was certain I had them locked up. “And what if you’re wrong? How can I live with myself to let you fall and suffer for eternity? Your demon may be cunning but he can’t save you from God's wrath.” I began to pace back and forth with questions. “What if what you’re doing can ruin the unbalance of life itself? Or what if it ruins her great plan for her to start new life? We don’t know what you disobeying her could do.” 

Aziraphale just stood at me in pure surprise by my rambles of questions. “ You really care, do you Gabriel?” 

“I care deeply Aziraphale, no matter how odd of an angel you are, I will always have a soft spot for you.” I didn’t even notice how I flew up to the short angel and stared at those eyes. 

I knew he could feel the love I had towards him, yet something wanted me to embrace this angel in my arms. Oh how I craved for his touch and warmth. 

“Gabriel.” He stammered as he toyed with his fingers anxiously. “You still have that wall up, but I think it’s breaking.” His hand shakily touched my chest. “I can feel your love, for the first time I can feel it.” His voice was breaking. 

I stood there stilly. “I didn’t realize I had one-“

“Ever since the fall,” his eyes looked sadden. “You and the other archangels built a wall around yourselves. To a point where no other angel could feel your feelings. Everyone in heaven knew why but,” his hand slowly moved over my heart. “It hurt us all that you all had to shoulder everything when God stopped giving orders. I’m terribly sorry for not realizing that sooner.”

My breath became uneasy as I felt tears streaming down within my shock expression. No. I can’t cry, I mustn’t. 

Just as I was slowly going to pull away, Aziraphale’s spare hand held mine. “It’s okay Gabriel, I’m so terribly sorry for all this pain you’ve kept hidden.” His own tears began to form as I could feel my wall crashing down from his touch. My pain began to feel so overwhelming, I felt the thunder roaring within the clouds as lightning began to struck down to the earth.

“Gabriel?” Aziraphale called worriedly. 

I knew he could feel it. He could feel everything, the pain, the anger, the loneliness, the fear and my overwhelming love for him. 

My body became so overwhelmed with emotions that came pouring out, my wings just gave out. 

I watched as I could feel the lighting began to strike me as I fell. Was God? No. I was doing this. I was punishing myself and had no control of my powers. When did I become so weak? When did I got so caught up with the plan I forgot to love Her creations. Uriel didn’t, Micheal surely didn’t, but I did. She has no need for me to give messages anymore. Heaven doesn’t need me, Aziraphale doesn’t. 

“Gabriel!” His voice.

I looked up as I watched the principality fly through the lighting storm I’ve created to rescue me. He wasn’t the best flyer but oh how he tried. 

“Gabriel take my hand!” He desperately tried to grab on to mine as the wind picked up. 

Looking into his blue eyes, I could feel the fear he felt. The fear of me falling. 

Something inside told me to take it, a voice that reminded me to always get up whenever I was down. 

With what strength I had, I took it as he miracled us in his shop, landing on the bed with so much force, we practically bounced off the mattress. 

Aziraphale hugged my chest tightly as his wings still laid out over me in a protective manner. We were quiet for what seemed like an hour until I got the courage to speak.

“Sorry for scaring you sunshine.” I pay his shoulder gently. “I guess I got over emotional.” I chuckled nervously. 

“I didn’t mean for you to-“

“Aziraphale.” I stopped his blabbering. “I had a lot of baggage and I got too comfortable with you. You’ve done nothing wrong sunshine.” 

He was silent again as he nervously looked up to me. “I would like to learn more about you Gabriel. The parts that you’ve had hidden.” His face began to flush.

I sat up and held his face, feeling the softness of his cheeks. “As much as your corporation isn’t suitable for war, I think I can see other uses for it.” I teased as I pressed my forehead against his. 

He stood still as he melted to my touch. “Other uses?” 

“Reminding me what love is.” I whispered as I pressed against his soft lips with mine. 

It was such a soft kiss, it was temptation itself. Just as I was going to pull away, his hands grabbed onto mines. “More. Please.” He whispered as he pulled more into the kiss. 

Feeling all this love, it was heaven itself. Aziraphale, never change.


End file.
